Talk:Riven/@comment-7434112-20140118152608/@comment-9008617-20140122204454
"I've counted in total 12 champions (Amumu, Kog, Malz, Morde, Poppy, Sejuani, Trundle, Varus, Vi, Warwick, Zac and Vayne) with Max health scaling abilities and only 2 item which deals max health damage, Deathfire and BotrK (definitely not waaaay more )." The 2 items which happen to be very popular or even core on a LOT of builds (APCs and ADCs alike) because they're items (i.e. buyable by all champs). Champs you missed for max health scaling abilities: Brand, Jayce, Nasus. "To add to your list of Min health, Jinx ult and Morgana's W, after the change now deals missing health rather than reduce MR. Then Mundo and some other champs deal current health and Liandry's and BotrK." % current health scalings would mean it hurts you more if you have more current health (i.e. through health regen) instead of shield... So thanks for proving my point? XD Champs you missed for % current health scaling abilities: Elise, Eve, J4, Xin Items: Botrk, Liandry's To reiterate, that's 19 champion abilities that hurt you the more health you currently have or at max health. Added to that 3 items that hurt you based on current or max health which happen to be very popular or core... "If you can read, I had written 120 effective HP for 9 secs. I think you need some glasses because you miss a lot of the points in my posts :/" Yeah, cute. I legitly bring up that you ignore points altogether as seen in my constant re-posting and re-quoting of my points AND having to feed your own words back to you and now you're trying to accuse me of the same... You always do this in our "debates" (if I can even call them that). Originality please! You're the one who's getting us into the bad habit of calling it "effective health". It's "effective" so long as it shields Riven for the damage it's suppose to. I don't know why I had to write an essay for you to understand that. 36hp/min is 36hp/min. An extra 20 shield health/shield which is spammable every 10 seconds or less amounts to a maxium of an extra 120 shield health/minute. And which is why I stated that as long as you could make use of 2 out of the possible 6 shields per minute then you would've recouped your regen loss. Honestly, I'm pretty sure high school teachers have an easier time teaching calculus than I have of convincing you of basic multiplication and differences here. Another example being, I compared a shield to a spell shield, not Riven's E to Sivir's E. I had stated a basic property of the 2, not specific to the champ itself and applies to all shields and spell shield users. So can you please drop the english lesson and stop embarassing yourself by trying to cover up your mistake by making me admit to my supposed mistake?" My mistake? lol? "You can't compare Riven's shield to Sivir's speel shield. Why? Becaese Sivir blocks the spell, its effect and damage. Riven's only acts as more health, meaning if the damage is more than the shield's strength it breaks as well as not blocking the ability itself." ''- You ''"I didn't compare Riven's and Sivir's shield and spell shield to each other. I brought out the difference between a normal shield (Riven, Janna, Ori, Lee etc) to a spell shield (Sivir and Noct from whit I remember)." - You You blatently ignored the fact that I did compare both shield vs spellshields. I covered the differences more in-depth directly in the following post which you completely ignored and kept hammering on and on about CC immunity. The only real bit of info you contributed in your last 3 posts has been that spellshield activation is instant and I presume Riven's shield has a 0.125 sec cast time. Big. Whoop. But please, continue to ignore the fact that I've gone ahead and addressed all your points (single spell CC and damage immunity) while you continue to ignore mine (CDR, mitigation of all damage types, mobility, etc). "Since you qouted me about the sentence I had said regarding a shield and spell shield, what other difference is there between the 2? I highlighted the main difference between the 2 which distinguishes them and I don't see any other differences between them, other than going in-depth to the champions different types of shields." Cliffy, you gotta try this out! It's this new thing all the kids are doing. I think it's called "reading". I've already re-posted it like twice now. Third time isn't the charm in this case I'm afraid. "Firstly, I feel the same way as you,..." ' Not gonna lie. I shuddered a little. '"...simply having to clarify my posts because someone doesn't understand them and makes no action to even try to do so, while disregarding the whole point and referring to specific parts so as to make it wrong." ' You know it's easy for you to claim I disregard your point... but it's really a lot harder proving it. You know, like how I've proven you wrong time after time. I mean, yeah, I'm far from perfect. I make silly mistakes especially with where I get my patch notes/PBE news since it's usually just in passing. But I don't know why you like to argue with me all the time especially when you always take the wrong side of the argument as you did this time again. Fundamentally the point has been this: If Riven makes good use of 2 shields out of the 6 available to her per minute then she has recouped the loss HP regen. Instead of addressing that point, you're go crying on and on about strawman arguments you prop up yourself. You're like this every "debate". Get your sh*t together, man. '"Secondly, I never said you had to quote me to me, its just your habit (which I honestly don't like)." If I don't quote you, you seem to have this nasty habit of twisting or completely forgetting what you previously said 24 hours ago. Quoting also makes it easier for me to respond to your points individually instead of just writing a wall of text with no context or reference (i.e. your vague accusations that I ignore this or that when in fact I've quoted myself directly responding to or even addressing in the post prior to you even replying). So yeah, I can see why you honestly don't like being called out on it. "Lastly, actualy read and understand another person's point before making repeated posts realting to the same point while taking it in a different view (while i'm talking about shield vs spell shield, you're simply arguing with the air on how i'm comparing and not stating differences..... when I used the word compare numerous times already!!!)." Aiyahh... another bad attempt to discredit me with your own projected flaws. -_-" In my last post I claim I feel like I'm talking to a wall because you're stubborn and refuse to even look at what you and I have already posted even when I quote you on it multiple times. And so, the king of originality that you are, you claim it's like the air... Very original! XD Oh well, I guess they do say immitation is the best form of flattery. <3 You realize you don't even make any sense, right? Your last few posts have been you arguing that you haven't '''been comparing shields to spell shields ''"'I didn't compare Riven's and Sivir's shield and spell shield to each other."'' - You''' And now you're stating you've "used the word compare numerous times already"? I never said you weren't stating differences. You said you can't compare the two and I said you and I both just did compare them... Then you went cray cray.